


A Kiss to Beat Fate

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy SQ NYE drabble of a fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Beat Fate

**Author's Note:**

> No Hook, no Hood. Did they ever exist? Who knows/cares. Sometime in the probably not too distant future in Storybrooke on NYE. Fluff!

**59!**

 

**58!**

 

With less than a minute to go in the countdown, Granny’s erupts in yells and shuffling as people push through the crowd to find their other halves, true loves, or their true loves for a night, before the clock strikes twelve. The room is packed to the gills with Storybrooke residents drinking champagne, eating countless trays of food, and celebrating the end of the year.

 

Regina and Emma, having been talking to one another when the countdown panic set in, roll their eyes at the absurdity of their fellow party goers pushing past them and yelling out for one another.

 

**30!**

 

**29!**

 

“Hey!” Emma groans out as she’s pushed forward and stumbles to stay on both feet. “Watch it.”

 

“This is absurd.” Regina says, also being knocked into several times.

 

**15!**

 

**14!**

 

Both women are bumped again and Emma reaches out a hand, placing it on Regina’s forearm to steady them both as they are pushed into each other by a few rowdy, and likely drunk, townspeople.

 

**8!**

 

Regina and Emma’s faces are now mere inches apart as they both let out a sigh before turning to look at one another at the same moment.

 

**7!**

 

Brown eyes lock onto green and all breathing ceases.

 

**6!**

 

And the room goes deafeningly silent.

 

**5!**

 

Eyes trail to slightly parted lips and then return.

 

**4!**

 

Neither woman moves until it clicks...

 

**3!**

 

And could it be this simple?

 

**2!**

 

That all they want...

 

**1!**

 

Is standing in front of them.

 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

 

And they’re kissing, neither knowing who moved first as their lips come together.

 

And it starts tentative, lips still barely touching, kissing ever so lightly as if they are both trying to determine if it’s really happening.

 

And it’s really happening.

 

Their eyes flutter closed as the kiss deepens; hands move to cling to shirts, to thread through hair, to cup cheeks.

 

And it all comes together.

 

The lingering glances, the sacrifices, the magical touches and the combined magic.

 

The root beer and kale salads, the grilled cheeses and the _you eat like a child_.

 

And the _maybe I need you_ and the _I know her, I believe her_.

 

The bickering and the trust and the unbelievably overwhelming feeling of _home_.

 

And maybe this is them truly beating fate.

 

And why oh why haven’t they been doing this for years?! How have two intelligent magic beings be so blind?

 

It fits. It’s right.

 

They break apart, but just barely. They are breathless with swollen lips and wet eyes and neither of them can stop smiling.

 

They stare at one another a moment, the sounds of the room returning before either of them can think to speak.

 

“Happy New Year, Regina.”

 

“Happy New Year, Emma.”

 

And they cling to one another and it’s exactly where they need to be.

 


End file.
